The Fear
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: 3/4. There are vampire and shapeshifter related attacks in Mayville, Northa Dakota, Tracy and Sharon use this as a lead to find Amy and Felicity, what will happen when the girls they know are the enemies. Some femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Three weeks after Strangeness And Charm _

Tracy Hazer was driving on the road of the Nevada desert highway in her new car which is a black BMW convertible, next to her was her best friend Sharon Albert. Both witches have not been talking to each other since the argument three weeks ago. The road looked clear as if they were driving through a desert, it was the July sun that was bugging them on the drive, and it seemed that Sharon was upset, her eyes still looked puffy. The summer sun was blazing the road as it was bright enough to blind a person.

The dust on the road was sand yellow as it was blowing through the breeze of the atmosphere; the smell of the air was dry as it seemed pointless to sense anything.

Sharon had found her human boyfriend Declan Kendrick, dead last night after she went to dinner with her mom Natasha. The wounds were two vampire tooth holes; it seemed that Tracy had warned her about dating human boys because she was friends with two bloodthirsty vampires that needed human blood to survive. Declan's emo friends were attacked as well, they were torn into shreds as it was done by _animal_, it must have been Emma Fletcher, the werewolf and Felicity Orland, the shapeshifter that have eaten the organs of Declan's club of insecure young people that listen to music like _Blood on the Dance Floor_ or _My Chemical Romance_ for a start.

The red haired witch was boiling with fury inside, blaming herself for what had happened to Declan as she wasn't there to protect him. Sharon partly blamed Tracy for being friends with these fanged fiends so she wanted this road trip to track them down to kill them for what they did to her lover and his friends.

Tracy felt ashamed for what had happened; she didn't mean to _wish_ him gone, only away from Sharon as they are best friends and sisters. She couldn't shake it off, the feelings of jealousy, regret and guilt for Declan's demise; she just didn't care about him being dead as much as her best friend did. The traffic light turned red. Tracy turned to see Sharon's pale face, as white as a sheet, she had been crying all night when they started the road trip.

"This is all your fault" Sharon cried as Tracy had a sad expression on her face

"How is it?" Tracy replied as she grunted at her best friend

"You set them on him"

"I didn't tell Heather or Amy to drain him of blood"

"You hated him, wanted him out of the way so we can be friends"

"He was going to be bitten sooner or later"

"You should have protected him"

"I had things on my mind"

"Like your satanic magic" Sharon yelled

"It's in my blood; I have to practice it""  
"Why can't you be born into white magic like me?"

"It's how the man upstairs intended it for us"

"In the future we might have to fight each other"

"Don't be silly Shazz"

"What if it was true?"

"I know you wouldn't have the heart to hurt him for real, he always said nice things about you and you wouldn't hurt me on purpose"

"If you want, we'll go after them"

"The shapeshifter and werewolf will be first, the vamps can wait"

"I'll turn on the news" Tracy said, tuning the car radio to the news

"_It has been reported that in Mayville, North Dakota, three male campers were slaughtered by animals, must be a wolf and leopard judging by the wounds, other victims were women as they have been savagely attacked by what's to be a bat, looking at the holes in their necks, they are completely drained of blood."_

"The four of them are working together" Sharon said seriously

"They have been on a killing spree in Mayville" Tracy replied

"Should we go?"

"To stop them from exposing the supernatural" the dark witch smirked as she turned on the music to _Arch Enemy_

"Why are they doing this now?"

"Maybe to get back at us"

"For what"

"They don't like you Shazz"

"So they can just kill innocent people for that"  
"I think they could as it's a hunger"

"We have to stop them from killing people"

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend"

"I couldn't blame you if I could"

"I shouldn't be explaining myself to you, why would I kill him?"

"You were jealous of our happiness and we have to fight each other one day"

"It's not true, we can defy destiny"


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon wasn't pleased that Tracy didn't feel her pain and sufferance, she couldn't understand why Tracy was training in dark magic with her father, it must be because it was in her blood and it's what she knows, the red-haired witch has never been on a road trip away from home before, she was missing her mom Natasha terribly, she wanted her in her arms because of what happened with her dead boyfriend, she loved Declan a lot and learned to accept his emo friends so that's what she did, he knew that she was a witch but didn't tell his friends to keep her secret.

The road showed the sign welcoming travellers to Mayville, this city was quite peaceful, the town was full of people walking and passing each other, some looked at the two witches in the car with confusion as they were newcomers. Tracy was looking through the road to see ranger vehicles around as people have been killed on a camping trip. They believed it was an animal attack but Tracy and Sharon knew it was shapeshifters and vampires; it was a free for all for them.

Tracy was driving though the hallow street of the unknown city. The street was far behind them as the dark witch was driving through the steep road, it was leading into a house which was by a lake, it was round as the water was like a huge pond. Tracy had a sense that there was a witch living in the house so she parked the car on the thin green grass.

When both girls got out of the car; Sharon was admiring the nature the place had, the tweeting of birds in the sky as the environment was tranquil and peaceful, she didn't expect to be a lot of water around as she could control it with her mind. Tracy was standing on the hood of the car vigorously as the sun from the July sun was shining on them gently. Tracy didn't like sunny days very much as she was wearing black sunglasses. Sharon had a brown satchel around her shoulder; it contained the most important things like a book of spells and healing medicine.

A woman appeared in front of Tracy and Sharon abruptly. She had long red hair with gold highlights, she had blue-green, and she was quite tall and thin, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a woolly cardigan in the summer as most people would die of overheating. The woman looked in her early-mid-twenties by her facial expression. She smiled and waved at both girls as they were confused of the stranger.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sharon asked the stranger curiously

"Transporting" the stranger replied with a smile

"Who the hell are you?" Tracy said rudely as she pulled out a Celtic silver knife to point it at her

"No need for knives Ms Hazer"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know you too, Ms Albert"

"Why"

"I'm Robyn Perez, a guardian witch"

"Why live out here"

"We are meant to be isolated from civilisation so I like it in the lake" she said as the girls were following her into her lakehouse, through the stairs to get inside

The house was quite small and spacey for a lakehouse; it was made from wood so it's mostly a cabin with columns holding it. Sharon was creped out by Robyn's presence as this woman knew their names. The strange woman led both witches into her chilling space as there were a lot of bean bags on the floor so both of them at on the blue ones next to each other, the music was hallow in the background, sounds of the waves washing onto the shore of a beach was what they could hear. Robyn sat on the orange beanbag to be facing the both of them; she had a lot of unfamiliar equipment underneath her, a scroll of the pentacle pentagram symbol of the wiccan race in front of the black-haired witch as she was confused in what was going on here.

"What is all this?" Tracy asked curiously as her face turned sour on her

"I'm going to reveal what your fortune is, silly" Robyn replied smiling

"How" Sharon questioned

"By holding your hands"

"You go first Trace, it might be a good idea" Sharon urged Tracy onto doing this

"OK" the dark witch answered as she allowed Robyn to hold both her hands to channel magical energy through her so she can get an idea, her hands flashed golden-white then changed to black. Robyn's face was stunned, horrified so she removed her hands away from Tracy

"What happened, lady, why did you stop"

"Her destiny is to be the weapon of hell, to serve the demons that run around here" Robyn cried in fear

"So I'm gonna be a big bad high priestess, go on Shazz, you might get something good" Tracy said to her best friend as she let Robyn take both her hands to do the same process, this time the light energy was blue

"What was it now, fortune lady?"

"Sharon has a bright future; she is going to be part of a coven of powerful witches that will rebel against the community, she will be the best weaponry witch and she will develop and be powerful"

"So will she still be my friend in the future"

"No, Tracy, you will be enemies" Robyn barked at her as she heard a sound through the windows, one window broke as a black-haired man entered, his eyes were black as he was slightly muscular but he was telekinetically pinned to the wall by Robyn as she was holding him firm

"What was that?" Sharon said as she was by Tracy's side as Robyn's face was serious again

"A demon, it's starting already girls" Robyn grunted as she was protecting them while pinning the man to the wall

"_You better give up our sword bitch"_ the man spat rudely as he was stuck in the trap

"Never, why are you here" the red-haired asked crossly

"Go to hell, swifty" the man snarled as Sharon started reading from a book from her satchel bag

"_Exorcziamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, __audi__nos_" she yelled as the demon was sent back to hell with a yellow fiery energy circling then disappearing

"Shazz, what was that" Tracy asked nicely

"I learned the verse faster" Sharon replied as she smiled

"You did well" Robyn said proudly

"Thanks"

"We have to find them quick"

"You won't have to worry about it girls, I know where they are"

"Where" Tracy barked at the woman

"If you show me a little respect first"

"Fine" the dark witch moaned

"They will be at the forest; it's a large location of greenery so you could get lost easily" she said interestingly

"Thanks for helping" Shazz said politely

"You will wield great power one day Ms Albert"

"Let's get out of here before we all hug and kiss each other" Tracy moaned as she and Sharon left the house


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon and Tracy left the lakehouse to look behind the trunk of the convertible to pick up a pistol each containing silver bullets which kill shapeshifters, they have been preparing as they collected two wooden stakes in case Heather or Amy showed up, it's to be in their lore that they can be killed with wooden objects. The sun was still bright in the sky as it was the afternoon. There were two huge travelling bags as it contained the clothes of both girls as this was going to be a summer road trip.

Tracy was determined to kill the girls that she was friends with, trusted over her best friend and they killed Declan, her boyfriend along with his friends in cold blood; Tracy was feeling a lot of regret inside of her, the failure of not being able to protect him from the vampires and shapeshifters that were gunning for him since he was in a relationship with a white witch anyways.

Sharon put the pistol in her pocket as she looked at Tracy. Both girls were trekking through the forest where Robyn lived around; the greenery was quite marvellous as the leaves were rip green, the summer sun was the cause of the metamorphosis of the trees, blaring light from the morning star was shining through the little spaces between the branches, the hallow sound of the wind was blowing over them, Sharon's hair was puffing through the wind.

"_She looked very pretty like this"_ Tracy though solemnly as she had her pistol in hand, she was preparing to shoot any shapeshifter or werewolf that came past her, her thoughts were clear that there will be no questions asked, only to kill them and to move on with going after the vampires.

There was a swift huff in the winds of the forest; an animal like presence was near, mostly a predator judging by the speed it was. Tracy and Sharon rushed through the forest to follow the scent of what pasted here, the animal was galloping as I was getting away, _how two witches can be just as fast as a predator_.

The animal disappeared; the atmosphere was getting tense as Sharon was losing breath so she fell under Tracy's wing, feelings of fear and resentment ran through the dark witch as she stomped her foot in disappointment, the failure of not being able to catch the shapeshifter that was in the forest. A huff of the wind went past Tracy's ear, as she looked around the greenery of the forest.

The last descendent of Iris Doomflower couldn't catch what it was until she turned back around to see a familiar brunette girl, and she was wearing a black suit. It was Amy Stewart. Her smile radiated with the sun's rays as they gleamed in the light, her canine fangs were on show as she was furious; walking around as if she was waiting for someone to come.

"Nice to see you bitches found my nest?" Amy cackled evilly as she was playing with her own brown hair

"Why are you doing this?" Sharon snared at the vampire

"There is change above the shores; the vampires are suddenly powerless against the almighty witches"

"How"

"Destiny is coming in a short of four years' time"

"Why kill innocent people" Tracy grunted at Amy

"I was in need of _a light snack_" the vampire cackled in laughter

"What about his friends?"

"Well I had to feed my new group of newly turned vampires"

"How many"

"Five and they will be coming this way, very soon"

"You killed Declan, you diamond eyed bitch"

"Ooh, the insults just keep one coming, goodbye vermin, forever and always"

"Keep the poetics to yourself, vamp"

"I was a ninja, OK"

"Doing what, fighting turtles" Sharon joked

"No, watching the both of you for the Elders so you ass hats wouldn't be breaking the rules"

"So"

"I will have to kill the both of you" Amy said as she snapped her fingers, five women appeared in front of her in lightning speed

"Must be the newborns"

"Get them" Amy yelled as she ran off in a flash

Sharon was faced with two female vampires, both red-heads; she pulled a stick from the ground to defend herself against the newly turned fanged fiends that killed Declan's friends, she put the stick in the heart of the first vampire then pulled the wooden weapon from her leg to butcher the other one. Tracy was focused with the wave of her hand, the three raven-haired vampires were incinerated as the dark witch had her eyes closed, and they were ablaze as they were turning ash black. The vampires were dead. The two witches looked at each other as Tracy still had her wooden stake.

"Amy got away" Sharon shrieked at her best friend

"We still have time to get her" Tracy replied ensuring her that she will have her revenge

"What if she's gone?"

"At least we slayed the lackeys"

"Trace…." Sharon said gently to her best friend

"What is it, Shazz…?" Tracy answered back feeling some glimmer of hope that Amy will not leave this area alive

"If I don't make out alive, I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, Declan, the girls and all else"

"So you admit that I am better than the human"

"Yes, better than him, you give me something that Declan can't" she said as she pulled Tracy into hug her tightly, the desire of love between two friends that are so different is what Tracy wanted to feel

"Let's get the bitch" Tracy said as she prepared her wooden weapon along with Sharon, with her pistol. Both girls stuck together as they were walking through the forest to find the made vampire ninja


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Amy had just finished running at the speed of light from the two witches she was about to kill because it was her job as an Elder agent as she wasn't welcome in the _Night World_. The vampire was standing at the edge of a waterfall as she was waiting for someone to visit her.

A growl ripped the atmosphere as she knew what that sound was. _"Feli"_ she thought seductively a she was waiting at the arrival of the shapeshifter girl she defended against the scripted scrutiny of Heather Morgan, the lamia vampire that was on their side along with the full blooded werewolf Emma Fletcher.

Amy looked to see Felicity Orland wearing a black leather jacket over a strapless lime green top with leather pants and boots. The shapeshifter was lazily walking towards her vampire accomplice to give her a much needed hug, the smell of death in the brunette vampire's hair was what she liked about her. So the both of them were watching the water slowly fall over the sediments of rocks that formed.

"Did you get rid of them?" Felicity whispered in Amy's ear as she put her arm around the imperial topaz eyed vampire

"Sent my lackeys after them?" Amy replied as she was running her hand through the shapeshifter's straight hair gently

"Good girl"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Fight them" the black-haired leopard growled as she pulled Amy into her arms

"It's true that _Mary Sue_ witch has angel blood inside her"

"She is Josephine Silvia's 4th great-great granddaughter"

"We have to kill her before she starts going through metamorphosis with her powers"

"It might be too late Feli" Amy said in a hush tone

"All we have to do is fight them to the best of our abilities" the dark skinned girl said kindly as she pressed her lips onto the vampire's. their mouths crashed in a passionate display of affection, she could feel the love she had for the lower class creature she was in the arms of, the child-like vampire pressed her head on Felicity's shoulder after they kissed

On the other hand; Tracy and Sharon were on a ledge watching the made vampire and shapeshifter make out with each other, the white witch was baffled into why both girls were so close with each other outside their little group so she knew it was making sense to her now. Both witches were going through the trees, careful not to attract any attention from the two girls below them but Sharon accidently stepped on a branch which caused both girls to be sent flying into the air, then hitting the ground in full throttle to be faced with the two girls that were in the inner circle.

"Well, what do we have here, the devil's sword and the fourth great-great granddaughter of Josephine Silvia under my feet" Felicity crooned as she was linking arms with her vampire lover

"Who is Josephine Silvia, just curious?" Sharon asked as she didn't know that name

"She is your great-great grandmother, one of the five most powerful witches in the Wiccan's medieval history, how can you not know that"

"Leave her Feli, she was raised away from her ancestry because her mom's a prissy bitch as she was too scared to see her daughter be powerful" Amy laughed childishly

"What's so special about her?"

"Josephine was unique; she mated with an angel which means that her children, grandchildren and her descendants have angel blood inside them"

"So"

"It means you are powerful Shazz, you have power that you don't understand yet"

"You bitches will pay for what you did" Tracy hissed as she interrupted the conversation

"Come on, we have to survive as I have to eat the flesh of humans and she has to drink blood so it's what we do"

"Why now"

"The days of this human earth will come to an end"  
"The demon in the lakehouse, it was you, Amy"

"No, it was someone higher up" the leopard girl barked at both of the witches

Felicity lunged herself at Sharon, her leopard canines were showing through as she growled loudly at the white witch underneath her, she started using enhanced strength to throw left and right hooks at the red-haired girl, her growls was prominent when she was punching her stiffless in the face. Tracy tried to attack Amy but she was stuck and trapped, then she looked below to see a black substance surrounded in a circle.

"_Damn it"_ Tracy growled in her thoughts as she was emotionally drained, trying to break the circle with her fists but she was stuck in an iron sulphate circle, a barrier hunters use to keep witches trapped in so magic couldn't pass so she started to cry, little waterworks were coming out of her eyes because she couldn't bear to see Amy standing there while Felicity was beating the living hell out of her best friend, the girl she was supposed to be responsible for since they were on a road trip adventure with her.

Sharon was beaten and bleeding from her face as she was clutching onto her stomach as the shapeshifter girl kicked her harshly there, she spat out a line of the crimson red liquid that kept her alive and what vampires drank to survive; Amy's eyes turned black as it was a sign that she was hungry and craving the red substance.

Suddenly a harsh gust of wind was blowing over the four girls; it was harsh as the black powder surrounding Tracy has disappeared as the dark witch pulled out her wooden stake to impair Amy in the back swiftly, her eyes were still black as lines grew dark green-dark red on her chest area, it was what it was like when a vampire got staked. The child-like vampire fell backwards as the wooden weapon was still inside her heart. Felicity ran up to the corpse of Amy to kiss her lips one last time, her heart had been ripped from her chest as she saw her vampire lover was dead in front of her. _"I love you Ames"_ she said solemnly as she growled out loudly, it was if she was in her leopard form.

Tracy was holding Sharon in her arms, she was battered and beaten so she was coughing lightly, trying to catch her breath, the dark witch was furious, her body was fuelled with the fire of vengeance to what this lower class supernatural creature did to her best friend. Tracy placed her best friend on the ground gently as she caught sight of Robyn so the stranger woman held Sharon in her arms as she started healing her.

"Trace...don't do this" Sharon coughed as she was aching in pain, holding onto Tracy's black coat

"I have to Shazz" Tracy replied as she gave the witch a light kiss on her forehead

"I…love you…know that when you...die"

"I love you too, Shazz Albert, I will never leave you to die"  
"Hazer, you must kill her while she is still here" Robyn whispered as Tracy stood up from the two, she turned around to face the shapeshifter bitch


	5. Chapter 5

The Goth witch started deeply into the eyes of Felicity, the girl she thought was her friend but she was just another shmuck, following orders for the higher ups of this weird world she lived in. The dark-skinned young woman started into the golden eyes of Tracy Hazer, the last direct descendent of Iris Doomflower because she personally killed her father for _meat_, it was said that dark witches were more _delicious_ than the white ones. Both girls were face to face with each other.

"You hurt her" Tracy growled at the shifty creature

"I gave her a good kickin'" Felicity roared in happiness

"You will regret it, servant"

"You cannot do anything to me cuz if you do I'll call my master over"

"What if he doesn't care about you so much?"

"What do you mean, bitch?"

"Look at you; crying over a dead half-fang, please I can be an emotional wreck better than you" Tracy giggled at the broken shapeshifter

"I loved her, something you will never understand"

"Guess, what I'm not a weak toy like you, she used compulsion for you to love her"

"You are wrong Cassie, I loved her and she loved me" Felicity yelled as tears started coming out of her eyes. Robyn and Sharon were surprised that the traitor had emotions

"I'll kill you slowly and painfully" Tracy snarled as she pulled out the pistol out of the pocket of her coat to point at her

"I killed your father" Felicity laughed and then Tracy's facial expression changed quickly

"How"

"My claws, he couldn't handle my _animalistic_ side so I killed and ate him, he tasted _so good _Trace" she cackled like a maniac

"You will pay bitch"

"What's the matter Hazer, can't handle the emotions coming?"

"No but I can handle this" she said as she used the wave of her hand to pin the shapeshifter onto a tree, holding her with dark magic, throwing the pistol on the ground so she could focus properly

"LET ME GO" the not so tough girl screamed as Tracy started thinking her head as the black magic within her was holding Felicity on the tree

"_Ego, filia Iris rogare te ut hanc comburet creatura ferarum, quod suus 'ignea finis__"_ Tracy snarled as she could feel the power of _Iris Doomflower_ channelling through her veins like blood, the spark of a yellow-orange flame set the shapeshifter ablaze, she was on fire like a little firecracker on _Guy Fawkes night_, she screamed and hallowed in pain as she was being incinerated on the tree. Sharon in Robyn's embrace was looking at the toasted Felicity. It was over as the shapeshifter was turned into ash as she burned away with black magic.

When Tracy and Sharon left the forest, they ended up back in Robyn's lakehouse. Tracy was sitting on a beanbag while Sharon was lying on a floral, king sized bed in a room that was for the both of them to share. Her best friend had been healing fast from her wounds, must it be what Felicity and Amy said about her having angel blood inside her, she was up on her feet quicker than a bullet.

The dark witch was smiling on the inside that her best friend was alright and back on her feet, the red-haired witch was starting to grow some markings on both her arms, it must be an ancient language that she has never seen before. Robyn was inside the room with Tracy as she sat beside the black-haired girl had had been smiling at Sharon as if she was in awe of her natural earthy nature.

"You must be an awe of her metamorphosis" Robyn said childishly as she looked at Sharon's new tattoos on her arms

"What is happening to her?" Tracy replied

"She is becoming the witch she is supposed to be so her getting hurt has triggered her growth"

"What's the language?"

"It's enochian, the language of angels"

"I'm starting to consider if I know my friend properly"

"Sorry"

"Why were you scared of my dad's knife?"

"It's a witch killing knife"

"Alright, sorry about it"

Tracy had a feeling that Robyn was a better friend to Sharon than she was. Everything terrible that happened to Shazz was because of Tracy's presence; it was the fact that she was what the demon said "_hell's weapon"_ and Sharon was going to be part of some powerful club for witches that is going to stop her from being powerful.

Tracy started to rethink if Sharon was still going to be her best friend when the time of destiny arrives; the both have different roles in the end of the world but tonight Felicity Orland and Amy Stewart were killed but Heather Morgan and Emma Fletcher were still in the town, she could sense them coming near so they had to be killed tonight or else both girls will fall victim to fate.


End file.
